


Нина

by brovysvobody



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brovysvobody/pseuds/brovysvobody
Summary: А что если польский солдат промахнулся, и стрела убила только Магду. А что если Эрик сумел спасти свою дочь и скрыться. А что если Чарльз...





	1. Chapter 1

Где-то в Дании.

Эрик каждый день выходит с ней погулять в парк. Прогулки — это хорошо. Он не доктор, но именно прогулки и свежий воздух помогали ему в свое время собрать себя по крупицам после возвращения в Польшу, после того как Чарльз мягко и вежливо выкинул его за ненужностью из своей жизни. Нина — его кровь, прогулки помогут и ей.

«Со временем шок и оцепенение пройдут, она вспомнит себя и снова будет узнавать его. Главное — питание, покой и свежий воздух».

Так Эрик говорит себе, и ему становится спокойнее. Он не хочет везти ее к Чарльзу. Тот, как всегда, будет слишком любвеобилен и заботлив, а это сделает его гораздо опаснее лавины в Андах: его забота окружит бесшумно и задушит молниеносно. А у Эрика пока нет сил этому противостоять. Если он вернётся сейчас, слабый и проигравший, Чарльз окончательно его раздавит мощью своей теоретической гуманности.

Пока рано. Пока он ещё верит в свои силы.

Парк ему нравится. Здесь они с Ниной теряются в толпе. Здесь они никому не интересны.

Они приходят каждый день, сразу после обеда, и остаются на лавочке до вечера. Эрик никогда не смотрит на часы. Он всегда слышит, как сзади хозяин карусели щёлкает замком. Рабочий день заканчивается. Скоро стемнеет и похолодает. Это сигнал к тому, что пора уходить, чтобы завтра прийти опять. И послезавтра. Он готов приходить и приходить в тихий и уютный парк каждый божий день, если это поможет победить ступор Нины, готов приходить до тех пор, пока у него хватит на это сил.

Но сегодня Эрик пропускает сигнал окончания рабочего дня, задумавшись над тем, на сколько конкретно у него хватит сил и денег. Он не силён в планировании, но силён в своем упорстве и любви. Но как долго он еще сможет не терять надежду и прятаться с Ниной от мира и Чарльза?

Уйдя глубоко в себя, Леншерр совершенно упускает из виду, что уже некоторое время сидит он на лавочке не один. Рядом с ними есть еще кто-то. Заметив постороннего, Эрик не решается уходить сразу. Надо соблюсти разумную паузу, чтобы не привлекать внимания резкими движениями. Леншерр бросает на соседа незаметный взгляд и наклоняется вперёд, заслоняя собой Нину.

Незнакомец почти одного возраста с Эриком. Но представительнее. Можно сказать, почти богатырского телосложения. Он явно чувствует здесь себя уверенно и привычно.

Вдруг неожиданный сосед отработанным жестом достает из кармана пачку сигарет и, выбив рукой одну, протягивает Эрику. Тот отрицательно качает головой.

— И правильно, — говорит мужчина, — мне тоже надо бросить, но мне столько всего надо бросить, что… — потом печально качает головой и закуривает.

После первой затяжки с наслаждением закрывает глаза.

Леншерр ни слова не понимает по-датски, но по тону догадывается, что опасности нет, и расслабляется. Вот уже целую неделю он и Нина отгорожены стеной языка, горя и проблем от всего мира. Немного доброжелательной незнакомой компании им не помешает.

— Я вижу вы тоже часто сюда приходите, — датчанин продолжает говорить совершенно не беспокоясь о том, улавливает ли его угрюмый сосед смысл произносимых слов. — Я вот не могу без этого места. Воспоминания. Когда-то здесь было весело. Атлантида была очень весёлой.

Эрик улавливает имя и прослеживает за кивком головы грузного незнакомца в сторону карусели. «Наверно жена его здесь работает», — решает он про себя.

— А малышка ваша очень миленькая. Как ее зовут?

По указанному на Нину пальцу Эрик догадывается о смысле вопроса. Гладит склоненную на плечо голову.

— Нина.

— Очень приятно, а как вас зовут? — теперь датчанин тычет пальцем в его сторону.

Эрик понимает, но говорить не собирается. Но надо сохранить рамки приличия.

— Dziękuję.

Он не хочет говорить по-английски. Польский менее приметный язык, и есть очень высокий процент вероятности, что от тебя отстанут после первой же фразы.

— Очень приятно познакомиться господин Джэкуе!

Видно, бравому датчанину скучно, и он отставать не собирается.

— А меня можете называть Deiz ar Varn*, можно просто господин ар Варн.

Дым от сигареты господина ар Варна поднимается ввысь, как будто он знает туда дорогу и хочет обратить внимание всех присутствующих на то, как нехотя солнечный свет пробивается сквозь серость не то весеннего, не то осеннего неба, раздвигая скучные и угрюмые облака.

— Мои друзья умерли, Атлантиды больше нет, — продолжает господин ар Варн говорить низким, глубоким голосом, не заботясь о собеседниках, их внимании, и даже их присутствии. — Я уже сбился со счёта дней. Дни тоже сбились. А имеет ли их счет значение? Если горе произошло, то время тут уже ни при чём. Причём остается только сила. Я вот понял, что самое тяжёлое — это пережить горе первый раз. А потом уже легче. Достаточно два-три раза - и можно выработать иммунитет. Вот только одиночество остается навсегда.

Магия незнакомых слов заставляет Леншерра прислушиваться и кивать. Эрик не понимает их смысла, но откуда-то точно знает, что этот человек никогда не станет задавать страшных вопросов, не станет рыться в его голове, чтобы найти и вытащить на всеобщее обозрение окровавленные трупы врагов и любимых. Это не Чарльз. Совсем не Чарльз.

Но Deiz ar Varn замолкает так же внезапно, как и начал говорить.Только теперь Эрику хочется, чтобы он продолжил свою болтовню. Слушать этот неторопливый успокаивающий голос оказывается приятно. Он снимает напряжение. Одиночество Эрика не выдерживает конкуренции с прокуренным басом и отступает.

— Я раньше не был таким говорливым, мои друзья понимали меня без слов. Я вам, наверное, надоел?

В тот самый момент, когда господин ар Варн задаёт свой вопрос, он кладет руку на плечо Эрика.

Леншерр вздрагивает, и мысль рождается в его мозгу также внезапно, как симпатия к этому незнакомцу: «Всё не может быть просто так. Он заберёт у меня Нину под предлогом… да под любым предлогом!». Эрик внутренне дёргается, но внешне остается спокоен, только поднимает удивлённые глаза на датчанина, напрягает спину и крепче сжимает сидящую с отсутствующим видом Нину.

Господин ар Варн смущается, понимая, что сделал что-то непозволительное, и медленно убирает руку с плеча Эрика.

— Я всё говорю, говорю… Но уже смеркается. Мне пора.

И он поднимается, раскланивается, направляется прочь и растворяется среди прохожих.

Сердце Эрика тут же успокаивается, несмелая улыбка трогает губы, и он ослабляет объятия. Им тоже пора возвращаться в отель.


	2. 2.

Эрику не холодно. Эрик не голоден. Если бы он остался один, он не стал бы есть вообще. Да и жить бы, наверное, не стал. Но он был не один, и ему нужны были силы. Не те силы, что были у Магнето. Он отказался от них в том злосчастном лесу, он больше не хочет иметь с ними ничего общего — они ни разу не принесли ему радость, ни разу никого не защитили. Ни Чарльза, ни Рейвен, ни Магду.

Сейчас ему, Эрику Леншерру, нужны простые человеческие силы, чтобы заботиться о Нине. Нине тоже нужны силы и нужен отец. Поэтому Эрик ест, хотя вкус пищи во рту больше напоминает картон, харч встает поперёк горла, а тошнотворные потуги сопровождают каждый насильно проглоченный кусок.

С питанием Нины дело обстоит ещё хуже. Ему почти не удаётся заставить её глотать. Ему кажется, она худеет у него на глазах, истончается, уменьшается, исчезает в своем замкнутом мире. Если так пойдёт и дальше, придётся положить её в больницу на интравенозное питание… Но тогда и психиатрическая лечебница неизбежна.

Нет! Он будет стараться обойтись без белых потолков и мягких стен, пока есть хоть крохотная надежда!

Эрик осторожно гладит Нину по голове. Он всё не может привыкнуть к тому, какая она тихая, застывшая, безразличная. Кроме телесной оболочки ничего не осталось от его весёлой и ласковой девочки. Чарльз? Сможет ли он найти её душу? Он видит всех мутантов. Но потом он остаётся в их голове навсегда. Как остался в его. А это страшнее «жёлтого дома».

Чарльз понимает, как работает мозг, но за своим обаянием скрывает, что не понимает, как работает душа. Он прекрасно играет в шахматы, но движения человеческой души остается для него тайной за семью печатями. Эрик не может до него достучаться, каждый раз разбивает костяшки о рассуждение о дружбе, порядочности и любви, но ни разу не заметил саму дружбу, не находил порядочность, а вместо любви обнаруживал панический страх привязанности.

Эрик вздыхает и просовывает безвольные руки Нины в рукава пальто, повязывает шарф, затягивает шнурки на ботинках, покрывает голову беретом. Свежий воздух — это хорошо. На него можно положиться. С ним-то всё ясно и понятно. Он ещё поиграет один.

***

Они снова сидят на скамейке в парке. Здесь всегда спокойно. Толпа течёт мимо, никто не обращает на них внимание. Эрик кладёт голову Нины себе на плечо и начинает тихо напевать:

_«Зима пройдёт и весна промелькнёт. И весна промелькнёт»._

Слова сами срываются с его обветренных и обкусанных губ. Слова, приходящие к нему из детства с голосом матери. Эти слова, звучат не только для Нины. Они, как целительный бальзам, заживляют заеды в уголках рта и в уголках сердца.

Эту песню придумали люди, эту песню пела ему мать, эта песня всегда нравилась Нине. Он знает: дочь его слышит. За стеной отрешённости и безразличия она его всё равно слышит. Всегда.

_«Увянут все цветы, снегом их занесёт, снегом их занесёт… И ты ко мне вернёшься — мне сердце говорит. Мне сердце говорит»._

Слова действуют как машина времени, перенося в дни минувшего прошлого, к дому, дождю, лесу, спокойствию, силе. От воспоминанией теперешний Эрик чувствует себя слабым и старым. Постоянно скрываться — это его изматывает; постоянно бояться чужой смерти — это тоже его изматывает. Смерть забрала у него всё. Смерть отбросила его на тысячи километров от того, что было для него дорого. Теперь у него есть только Нина и эта скамейка в парке, на которой он ещё чувствует себя Леншерром, но не Магнето.

Эрик выходит из своей задумчивости и, продолжая нашёптывать слова колыбельной, озирается по сторонам. Сегодня он один. Грузный человек с большим ртом, в котором пропадает одна сигарета за другой, не пришёл. Почему он про него вспомнил? Ему вовсе не нужна компания. Но воспоминание о тяжёлой руке на плече неожиданно приятно пригрело сердце.

Эрик дёрнул плечом, неосознанно провожая воспоминание. Нина открыла глаза и погрузила свой печальный отрешённый взгляд прямо в него. Хоть так. Хоть это. Эрик наклоняется, чтобы и нежно, и благодарно поцеловать дочь в лоб. Хорошо. Немного контакта и безмятежности.

— Я здесь, милая. Я всегда буду здесь. Всё уладится. Обещаю тебе. Всё будет хорошо.

Нина снова закрывает глаза и засыпает. Она много спит. Во сне она спокойная, в её снах нет ужаса и боли, в её снах уютно и красиво.

— Здравствуйте, господин Джэкуэ!

Эрик подскакивает от неожиданности. Прям напротив него стоит вчерашний говорун. В полный рост он кажется ещё массивнее и необъятнее. Гигант протягивает ему руку, и Эрик, убедившись, что малышка не проснулась от столь громкого приветствия, неуверенно отвечает пожатием сильной натруженной ладони.

Датчанин трактует неуверенность Эрика по-своему и продолжает:

— Помните меня? Я господин Deiz ar Varn. Мы с вами вчера разговаривали.

Эрик кивает, опять нерешительно. Человек-скала кажется ему указателем на пустынной ночной дороге, к которому так или иначе предстоит вернуться, чтобы не пропасть. Он немного отодвигается, давая понять господину ар Варну, что они с Ниной ничего не имеют против его неизбежной компании.

Ар Варн не заставляет приглашать себя дважды, усаживается и моментально оказывается с сигаретой во рту. Эрик, невольно следя взглядом за движением его массивных рук, впервые замечает нервные, чувственные, усталые губы своего собеседника, сложившиеся в ухмылку неудачника.

— Посмотрите на них, — буднично начинает говорить господин ар Варн так, будто разговор и не прерывался со вчерашнего дня. — Все спешат, все бегут, и, заметьте, бегут в одном направлении. Куда, спрашивается? От чего? От проблем? От скуки? Они даже не подозревают, что там, куда они так спешат, их, скучая, ждёт гроб.

Эрик, как и в прошлый раз, не понимает ни слова, но голос всё так же успокаивает, расслабляет, ведёт за собой, и, подчиняясь его убеждённости, Эрик смотрит в указанном серым огромным пальцем направлении.

Он видит карусель и думает, что Нине будет славно на ней прокатиться. Наклонившись к дочке, прикорнувшей у него на руках, Эрик вновь проверяет, не разбудил ли громогласный датский колосс его малышку. Потому, что сон лечит. Время во сне лечит.

Господин ар Варн замечает, с какой нежностью Эрик гладит руку Нины, и продолжает говорить, но уже тише, печальнее. В его голосе появляется что-то фатальное, надтреснутое, невидимое глазу, но очень важное. Эрик внезапно представляет огромное расколотое дерево, которое питают соки, текущие внутри ствола и скрытые от посторонних глаз. Ар Варн кажется Эрику похожим на такое дерево, в ветвях которого поселились меланхолия, разочарование и боль. Как и в нём самом.

Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что он делает, Эрик внезапно кладёт руку на могучее плечо точно так же, как датчанин сделал это вчера вечером, смотрит тому в глаза и заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Господин ар Варн отвечает неуклюже. Становится совершенно очевидно, что улыбаться для них обоих является непривычным и странным упражнением. На несколько секунд тишина повисает над скамейкой в парке. У великана блестят глаза, без сомнения, от холода и сигаретного дыма.

— Я никогда не любил это место. Я всегда хотел быть подальше от него. У меня была мечта. Как-нибудь я вам о ней расскажу. Но всё осталось в прошлом… Уже уходите?

Начинало холодать. Это вывело Эрика из транса, и он вспомнил, что ничего не положил с собой из съестного, а если Нина проснется, то ему нечего будет дать ей перекусить, если она вдруг начнёт канючить. Она никогда не канючит. И именно поэтому нужно всё делать так, чтобы даже не давать ей к этому повода. Не так уж много у неё осталось желаний, чтобы позволять ей расстраиваться. Он может предугадать их все, как волшебник. Но для этого надо поспешить и поскорее вернуться в гостиницу.

Здоровяк явно разочарован, он ведь только-только разошёлся. Эрик протягивает руку. Тот пожимает её, потом опять неловко и некрасиво улыбается.

— До завтра, господин Джэкуе?

Эрик непроизвольно кивает.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день Эрик с Ниной на руках прогулочным шагом направляется к уже привычной скамейке в парке. Толпа обтекает их, как чумных, бессознательно чувствуя силу и скрытую угрозу, которая исходит от взгляда, осанки, и даже от походки Леншерра. Людской поток становится все гуще. По нарядной толпе, в которой детей даже больше чем взрослых, Эрик понимает, что сегодня выходной.

Дойдя до «своей» скамейки, Эрик сажает Нину рядом. Скамейка превращается в маленький остров посреди нарядного шумного человеческого океана. Отец и дочь одинаковым отрешённым взглядом смотрят на целеустремлённо проходящих мимо людей, греются в лучах ещё не весеннего солнца и не замечают, как идёт время.

— Время как река: бывают бурные времена, бывают спокойные. И рано или поздно, если долго сидеть на своём острове, тебя или смоет волной, или враг твой проплывёт мимо тебя. Моё время прошло. Все мои друзья сгинули в этой пучине.

Господин ар Варн словно материализуется из воздуха на своей половине скамейки.

— Добрый день, господин Джэкуе!

Эрик делает над собой усилие. Он перебарывает недоверие, которое всё равно никуда его не приведёт, и произносит на английском, впервые доверяя настоящие интонации своего грустного голоса этому человеку, странному в своем наивном постоянстве:  
— Здравствуйте, господин ар Варн, — потом негромко, но уверенно добавляет: Эрик.

Гигант сначала удивлённо смотрит, потом делает неловкое в своей искренней радости движение губами.

Эрику становится тоскливо. Он не любит, когда с ним случаются неконтролируемые вещи. Сила обязывает контролировать каждое движение души — иначе можно наворотить опять таких дел, что даже Профессор не поможет. И он вроде бы уже научился контролировать. Магда помогала, и получалось ведь. И тут на тебе! Опять двадцать пять! Он понимает, что готов схватить Нину на руки и пойти куда угодно, хоть на край света, за этой несуразной улыбкой. Поди пойми, почему.

— И Нина, — добавляет нескладный великан, протягивая руку в сторону далёкой от этого разговора и от мира девочки.

— И Нина, — кивает Эрик, гладя кончиками пальцев красивое детское лицо, не тронутое ни единой эмоцией, так похожее на лицо его матери, и так напоминающее ему Чарльза. Странно, почему Чарльза? Но он не успевает додумать эту мысль.

— Сегодня пасха, не бог весть какой праздник, конечно, но всё-таки повод для того, чтобы предпринять что-то необычное. Я хочу вас пригласить в кафе.

И, не дав Эрику ни опомниться, ни протестовать, датчанин вырастает перед ними горой, тянет на себя, буквально тащит к противоположному выходу, туда, куда Эрик с Ниной сами ни разу не ходили, туда, где пролегла широкая скрежещущая автострада, напоминающая Леншерру о прогрессе, цивилизации, войне и магнитных полях.

Идя следом, Эрик первый раз видит ар Варна со спины. Покатые плечи тяжелы и напряжены, словно держат на себе страшный груз и как будто хранят привычку переносить мешки с углём или цементом. Может быть, он грузчик? Вот и сейчас гигант тащит его куда-то как мешок картошки. Леншерр смотрит на Нину, словно ища одобрения своей догадке.

Он не хочет идти, он хочет капризничать и упираться, как в детстве, но спина впереди него такая широкая, за ней так спокойно, что Эрик даёт себя уговорить, разрешает почувствовать себя в безопасности, даёт себя перевести через безумный грохот железа перед ним, за ним и внутри него.

Вскоре они заходят в небольшое пахнущее кофе и ванилью помещение. Повсюду на стенах старые афиши, фотографии, карты, плакаты, а сами стены выкрашены в интенсивный синий и красный цвета, по середине золотом пущены иероглифы, римские и арабские цифры, еврейские буквы и ещё что-то неуловимое, гипнотическое и успокаивающее.

Все трое уютно располагаются на мягких диванах друг напротив друга. Эрик устраивает Нину поудобнее, и как раз в этот момент к ним подходит невысокая темнокожая официантка, явно эфиопка по бабушке или дедушке, с большими губами и ослепительными зубами.

Господин ар Варн не даёт Эрику и рта раскрыть, привычным жестом завсегдатая показывает позиции в меню. Почти моментально им приносят две чашки чёрного кофе, шоколадные пирожные, такие маленькие, что человек-великан может уместить их на своем сером ногте, и красивый стакан белой керамики с толстыми стенками, сохраняющими тепло. В нём молоко. Для Нины? Эрик благодарно улыбается только одной половинкой рта. Другая подрагивает и никак не хочет слушаться. Напряжение последних недель готово выплеснуться наружу.

Эрик шарит в своих карманах и вытаскивает на стол зажигалку в виде ферзя. Жест спонтанный, ведь на месте зажигалки могло оказаться всё что угодно. Леншерр молча протягивает её ар Варну. Каково же его изумление, когда тот начинает гулить и махать руками, словно младенец.

— По-дар-ок? Мне? Вы не представляете, как давно я не принимал подношения! — Эрик не замечает, когда ар Варн переходит на английский, и не успевает поинтересоваться, откуда грузчик его знает. Его английский ужасен, и очень может быть, что это совсем и не английский: Эрик теряется в понимании и переводе. Но это становится неважной деталью их отношений.

— О, это так ценно, так значимо для меня! — голос датчанина, наполненный эмоциями, повисает в воздухе.

Господин ар Варн тут же достает новый пакет сигарет, на этот раз ментоловых, и прикуривает от головы ферзя, затягивается и выдыхает дым вверх так, чтобы он не попал на Нину. Дым устремляется к потолку сизым фимиамом пасхи.

— Вам нравится здесь? Уютно, да? Мне здесь хорошо думается.

Искренность подкупает, и Эрику действительно начинает нравиться. Ему внезапно хочется поговорить, как раньше он говорил с Чарльзом, но ему не хочется повторять ту же ошибку: впускать в сердце того, кто потом предаст, захочет манипулировать. В последний момент его останавливает осторожность человека опытного сердцем, а не разумом.

— Я столько совершил ошибок, не хочу совершить еще одну, — произносит он наконец, как бы извиняясь за свою сдержанность.

— Пока мы молоды, мы придаём своей жизни слишком большое значение. И ошибаемся. С годами это проходит. И мы опять ошибаемся, придавая жизни других слишком большое значение. Не надо бояться ошибок, но надо быть готовым честно расплачиваться за просчёты.  
— Простите, но ваш английский… — осторожно начинает Эрик. — Я не понимаю...  
— Просто ошибки мы совершаем по собственной воле, а просчёты — по воле обстоятельств, судьбы, если хотите, — продолжает свою мысль ар Варн, словно не услышав. — За ошибки мы наказываем себя, а за просчёты наказывать некого, надо просто начинать всё сначала и становиться сильнее.

Кое-как он уловил смысл сказанных слов. Эрик задумывается над тем, были ли события в лесу просчётом. Потом переводит взгляд в действительность.  
— То есть, если между нами пойдёт что-то не так, то это не будет ошибкой с моей стороны?  
— Я очень не хочу, чтобы между нами что-то пошло не так, — вздохнул великан. — А от просчётов никто не застрахован. Зато после них не болит сердце, и не в чем себя упрекнуть.

Эрик слегка наклоняет голову набок и смотрит господину ар Варну прямо в глаза. И ничего не происходит. Он не чувствует ни смущения, ни тревоги, ни желания встать и уйти. Интуиция не бьёт тревогу. Но что-то другое, на самом краю его сознания, ревнует и злится, совсем как Чарльз в те редкие минуты, когда Эрик его доводит по-настоящему. Впервые он думает о том, что способности Чарльза очень даже могут быть полезными. С господином ар Варном одной интуиции явно недостаточно. Усмехаясь про себя, Эрик отводит взгляд от внимательных и понимающих тёмных глаз. В конце концов, а почему бы и нет…

— В моей жизни был один человек. Мы хотели быть друзьями, но что-то пошло не так. Он и желал дружбы, но и сам был препятствием своего желания. Он хотел, чтобы я был зависим от его воли, но сам боялся быть зависимым от моей. Так дружбы и не получилось - получился один геморрой и боль.  
Ар Варн на мгновение замолкает, словно собираясь с мыслями, а затем продолжает говорить.   
— Такое часто бывает. Вы с тем человеком то притягивались, то отталкивались, но так и не приняли друг друга. Соревнование. Пока есть у человека индивидуальность — этот мир не изменить, и люди всегда будут выяснять, чья индивидуальность лучше, больше, длиннее. Иногда нужен общий знаменатель, чтобы всех уравнять.  
— Или общий враг, чтобы всех примирить, — Эрик не знает почему сказал именно так. Часто, да почти всегда, он сначала говорит, а потом думает.

Господин ар Варн как-то странно смотрит на него.

— Мне кажется, что ты уже исчерпал отпущенный тебе лимит врагов и ошибок. Ты так долго обманывался и винил себя, что теперь в колоде остались лишь радость и правильные поступки.  
— Вы сами-то верите в то, что говорите? Или говорите, только чтобы меня утешить?

Господин ар Варн хмурится, но не потому, что рассердился, а потому, что сразу не знает, что ответить. Потом достаёт как из-под земли и кладёт перед Эриком массивный черный фолиант, на котором латиницей выведено золотыми буквами «Deiz ar Varn — APOCALYPSE».  
Эрик никак не может сообразить, что к чему, и просто из любопытства тянет к себе книгу, открывает титульный лист.

_Эпиграф  
Бреду, забыв о крыльях–плавниках,  
Дорогой между солнцем и луной.  
Невидимые слёзы на песке  
Останутся от боли, если вдруг  
Вторая пара ног пройдёт со мной  
По берегу солёному след в след.  
От судорог сомнения спасет  
Лишь ломкая улыбка на губах,  
Усилием моей железной воли  
До искренности доведенная предельной._

— Я, можно сказать, автор, но всё самое лучшее я придумал еще совсем молодым. Стыдно признавать, но гениальное пришло мне в голову, когда я был ещё ребёнком. Сейчас, в зрелом возрасте, я просто достаю свои детские пометки и переписываю их практически слово в слово, но без досадных глупых ошибок.

И господин ар Варн смеётся.  
Эрик машинально смеётся в ответ.  
Но смех их звучит невесело в полупустом кафе и быстро угасает, как головешка, на которую бросили сырой земли. Ар Варн смотрит на Эрика своими странными проницательными глазами, продолжая улыбаться:  
— Жизнь иногда такая сука, нет?  
Эрик тоже продолжает улыбаться. К горлу подступает и вдруг само вырывается наружу:  
— Всегда есть второй раз. Даже если он уже третий.  
Он произносит это заплетающимся языком, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление чего-то в своей голове. Голос звучит глухо, прерывисто, словно звуковая волна обходит препятствие на своём пути.  
— Сегодня тебя, а завтра ты. Всегда есть новая попытка.

Вдруг ему становится стыдно. Кто его тянул за его польско-еврейский язык. С чего он вообще заговорил? Сидящий напротив никогда его не поймет. Ни один человек, кроме Магды, его не понимал. За всю его жизнь он уже повидал стольких людей, сидящих напротив: за столом, на кровати, за шахматной доской, за стеклянной стеной — ни один не был способен понять его, да и вряд ли хотел этого. Даже Чарльз. Профессор был способен увидеть, как в кино, его мысли, как шифрованное послание, эмпатически взволноваться, но не понять. Он слишком берёг шкуру своей собственной души, чтобы испытывать на ней бурные чувства и противоречивые страсти. Чарльз так ничего толком и не потерял, так как ни к чему толком и не привязался. Чарльз знает, как правильно. Но не знает, как по жизни. Правильно говорит ар Варн. Жизнь — она сама по себе ошибка. А за ошибки надо платить. Чарльз не ошибается и не платит. Или заплатил раз и навсегда своим креслом?

Они сидят теперь молча. Эрик следит за тем, чтобы пригревшаяся на его коленях Нина не проснулась. Молоко остыло, но это не страшно. Дома после купания он принесёт ей в постель немного риса в молоке и банановое пюре. Она редко съедает больше.  
Молчать Эрик умеет и любит, но, кажется, ар Варн тоже специалист в этом деле. Они больше так и не раскрывают рта, ни тот, ни другой, и, как две зияющие могилы на кладбище, так и сидят до темноты.

Уже перед закрытием, в девять часов, Эрик аккуратно берёт на руки Нину, неловко кивает сгорбившемуся над своей книгой с картинками несуразному богатырю. Тот, вздохнув, кивает ему на прощанье. Вдруг его лицо озаряется счастливой гримасой, он неуклюже хватает со стола зажигалку-ферзя и машет ей Эрику вдогонку. Эрик криво ухмыляется, чтобы скрыть неловкость и удовольствие.

Дома он проваливается в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки.


	4. Chapter 4

Теперь дни летят незаметно, потеряв свою безысходность. Эрику кажется, что Нина даже начала улыбаться. Она ещё не говорит, но смотрит более осознанно и иногда даже подмигивает.

Эрик видится со своим новым другом ар Варном каждый день и начинает ловить себя на том, что с нетерпением ждёт этих встреч на лавочке. Эрик удивлён, что про себя стал называть господина ар Варна другом. Но он считает это правильным. Чарльз тоже называл его так же. По утрам, во время бритья, Леншерр перед зеркалом гоняет слово «друг» в своей голове туда сюда и улыбается самому себе.

То, что датчанин чаще говорит на родном языке, чем на английском, не кажется Эрику проблемой. Гораздо важнее, что теперь город, в котором они с Ниной живут, перестает быть безликим. У города появляется запах, вес, походка, смысл и желание. И всё это благодаря ар Варну. Даже Нина к нему привыкает и спокойно себя чувствует в его сильных руках с плохо гнущимися и разбухшими от ревматизма пальцами.

Каждый раз, когда Эрик видит Нину на коленях у великана, у него появляется странное ощущение несуразности и трогательности происходящего. Нина кажется совсем кукольной в этих накачанных объятиях, способных защитить её от всех печалей на свете. Никто не сможет сделать ей больно на этих коленях. Эрик всё больше узнаёт в датчанине свои собственные отцовские чувства, которые они разделяют без слов. Хрупкость и нездоровье Нины объединяет их ещё сильнее.

Во время одной из совместных посиделок Эрик достаёт из кармана старый выцветший снимок и протягивает его ар Варну. На снимке четверо солдат американской армии в окружении детей посреди рисовых полей. На обратной стороне синими чернилами написано четыре имени, каждое из которых перечёркнуто чёрной ручкой. Датский колосс смотрит на снимок и видит в нём коллективную могилу. Эти молодые американцы напоминают господину ар Варну его четверых соратников. О которых он ещё помнит, по которым у него ещё болит сердце.

Господин ар Варн деликатно возвращает фотографию Эрику. Подумав, он запускает свою огромную ладонь в складки бесформенного плаща и достаёт четыре фигурки из чёрного камня, а затем аккуратно расставляет их перед Эриком, словно знакомя с друзьями, после чего бережно прячет всех назад. Эрик никогда не видел ничего подобного. Но он понимает: это другой способ помнить о своих ушедших. Если они встретились с ар Варном в этом мире, может быть их друзья нашли друг друга в ином. Почему бы и нет? Эта мысль заставляет Эрика улыбнуться. За последнее время он улыбается всё чаще.

Они много гуляют. Холодная ранняя весна выбивается из сил и передает эстафету лету. Тепло проникает повсюду, отогревая и вселяя надежду. Они все чаще заходят в порт. Здесь Леншерру дышится спокойно, контейнеры и морские лайнеры прячут его от мира, а мир — от него. Здесь он начинает чувствовать силу металла, вибрации магнитных полей. На несколько часов он разрешает себе вспомнить о том, что он - Магнето. Каким-то образом понимая, что с ним происходит, ар Варн на это время уносит Нину с собой, давая Эрику побыть наедине с воспоминаниями.

А потом они возвращаются в город. Весь обратный путь ар Варн не умолкает ни на минуту: рассказывает истории, показывает пальцами в разные стороны, громыхая то басом, то баритоном так, будто собирается одним звуком разрушать города или передвигать горы. Случайные прохожие оборачиваются на этот несдержанный рокот и с удивлением разглядывают странную пару с обворожительной Ниной на руках.

Нина, как сокровище, притягивает к себе взгляды, а когда эти взгляды становятся совсем нескромными, ар Варн останавливается и делает каменное лицо. Эрик отчётливо чувствует страх и смятение, которые вызывают в очередном наглеце его сдвинутые брови и остановившийся мрачный взгляд. Незадачливый зевака моментально опускает голову и стремится оказаться подальше от ар Варна. В такие минуты датчанин — это ходячая иллюстрация выражения «он ужасен во гневе».

Часто после прогулок в порту они проводят вечер за столиком того самого «египетского» кафе, куда несколько недель назад ар Варн привёл Эрика в первый раз. Эрик теперь называет столик в глубине зала «нашим», а Нина ведёт себя очень послушно, давая ар Варну возможность повязать вокруг своей шеи салфетку. Она терпеливо выслушивает его объяснения по поводу меню, но всё так же отказывается есть вместе с ними.

Несмотря на желание продолжить знакомство и постоянные мысли об ар Варне, Эрик чувствует себя противоречиво во время этих встреч. Зыбко его понимание датчанина, зыбка почва их знакомства, но Эрик все равно упрямо идёт на контакт. На глубокий надтреснутый голос, на понимающий взгляд, на живое, без условий и обязательств, присутствие этого гиганта в своей жизни. В этом маленьком кафе на обочине Эрику вполне достаточно для счастья тёплого грога и незамолкаемого рокота напротив. Если дружбы не получится, то это будет не его, Эрика, вина.

— Мне чертовски приятно проводить с вами время, Эрик, — тянет, старательно коверкая английские слова, ар Варн в один из таких ранних вечеров. Он заговорщически подмигивает и достаёт как из-под земли нарядный пакет, который протягивает через стол Эрику. - Подношение! Для вас. Не вздумайте отказываться.

Эрик замирает. Он лихорадочно припоминает, когда последний раз получал подарки. Никогда. Магде он делал подарки сам, а Чарльз считал свою дружбу уже саму по себе подарком.

Подарочная обёртка не хочет поддаваться под дрожащими руками, и проходит немало времени, прежде чем показывается белая картонная коробка с тиснёной крышкой. В коробке лежит платье, завёрнутое в тончайшую розовую бумагу. Эрик аккуратно раздвигает нежные бумажные листы в стороны. Сердце давно уже прилипло к кадыку и вот-вот найдёт выход наружу. Эрик смотрит на этот наряд принцессы, красиво упакованный среди розовых лепестков, и боится коснуться его своими грубыми пальцами, зацепить нежную ткань поломанными ногтями, испачкать её сукровицей выдранных с кожей заусенцев.

Он поднимает взгляд на ар Варна. Тот смотрит на него с нетерпением и предвкушением. Эрик поворачивается к Нине. Ему кажется, что впервые с трагических событий в лесу в её глазах светится заинтересованность и любопытство. Эрик не хочет думать, что это может быть просто отсвет свечей и блики от золотых букв на стенах.

Наконец он решается, и из коробки появляется изысканный благоухающий наряд.

— Она будет в нём прекрасна! — ар Варн радостно кивает в сторону Нины, несказанно довольный своей выходкой.

Теперь не только руки, но и губы Эрика начинают предательски дрожать. Он медленно опускает платье в коробку, накрывает шёлковой бумагой, закрывает крышку. Потом берёт уродливую руку ар Варна в свою и накрывает ладонью. Сжимает изо всех своих сил и держит. Держит долго, не решаясь отпустить. Он смотрит повлажневшими глазами на своего друга, на свою дочь и не замечает, как его голос, сорвавшийся на фальцет, заполняет маленькое кафе.

— Всегда есть после. Сегодня тебя, а завтра ты. Но всегда есть новая попытка.

Ночью Эрик сжимает в своих объятиях Нину, словно стараясь отогреть потерянную душу ребенка, как ар Варн отогрел его душу за эти несколько недель.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день, как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик собирается отправиться с Ниной на прогулку в парк, в дверь стучат. На пороге стоит хозяин его маленькой гостиницы и молодая красивая девушка, в которой Эрик по униформе узнаёт активистку армии спасения. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как пригласить их зайти.  
Первой начинает говорить девушка. На польском. Это заставляет Эрика напрячься: если его раскрыли, то есть вероятность, что вслед за армией спасения ворвётся армия регулярная. Но нежданная гостья благожелательно улыбается и представляется Марусей. Она рассказывает неторопливо и обстоятельно, что подрабатывает медсестрой в одной частной клинике, а в свободное время — в польском католическом братстве. Что господин Грюнвальд — она кивает на хозяина гостиницы — беспокоится за его, господина хорошего, здоровье. Оказывается, что господин хороший почти перестал разговаривать, а когда разговаривает, то путает языки, кричит по ночам, а с недавнего времени подолгу стоит перед входом на улице, смотрит перед собой и всё время что-то бормочет. Такое состояние не может идти на пользу ни господину постояльцу, ни бизнесу господина Грюнвальда. Тут, запнувшись, Маруся делает над собой усилие и произносит умиротворяюще:  
— Ни вашей Барби.  
— Ее зовут Нина.  
— Вы уже не ребёнок, господин хороший, с этим надо что-то делать. Вы должны понимать, что это не игрушки.  
Эрик молчит, вцепившись в подол нового платья Нины, и ждёт продолжения. Большая часть его сознания понимает правоту Маруси: у Нины не наступает просветления, и консультация специалиста необходима. Он понимает, что плохо справляется, но пусть ему дадут ещё немного времени!  
— Я понимаю, куда вы клоните, я не идиот, но мне надо собраться с мыслями и всё обдумать. Я не могу вот так всё бросить.  
— Я лишь хочу сказать, что вам надо показаться специалисту, возможно начать принимать антидепрессанты или провести полное обследование, — примирительно говорит девушка. — Община не даст вам пропасть. Мы готовы помочь, ведь нельзя замыкаться в себе и всё взваливать только на одни плечи.  
Эрик сутулится, он понимает, что молоденькая девушка в суровых чулках и с платком на голове права, и что, возможно, он сам себя обманывает: им уже давно надо было обратиться к профессионалу.  
— Я договорилась с очень хорошим врачом, он ждёт нас в любое время, — продолжает тем временем Маруся. — У меня машина, и мы можем поехать прямо сейчас. Я не буду настаивать, решать вам, но надо уже перестать быть эгоистом и не прятаться от реальности, господин Эйзенхардт*.  
Последние слова становятся и последней песчинкой на весах сомнений, и Эрик принимает окончательное решение. Он берёт куртку в одну руку, Нину прижимает к себе другой и идёт вслед за Марусей к машине.

Поездка занимает много времени, в конце концов они добираются в ту часть города, которую Эрик совсем не знает. Молодой мужчина в белом халате, несколько неряшливый и рассеянный, пропускает их перед собой в кабинет. Эрик осматривается в тускло освещённом, но достаточно просторном помещении, жёлтые стены которого сохранют следы от многочисленных перестановок мебели. У окна стоит длинный стол со множеством бумаг и справочников. Эрик усаживается в кресло перед столом, кладёт руки на колени и медленно поднимает свои почти выцветшие глаза на человека по другую сторону стола.

Допрос с пристрастием длится очень долго. Маруся переводит старательно, не торопя с ответами, кивает в такт его слов и даже решается на одобрительное пожатие колена во время затянувшейся паузы. В конце терапевт всё-таки заставляет Эрика снять рубашку, слушает его лёгкие, измеряет давление, косится на татуировку на левом предплечье**. Потом долго пишет, больше не обращая на них с Ниной никакого внимания.  
Маруся склоняется к уху Эрика.  
— Я думаю, что на сегодня всё.  
Эрик вскидывает на неё глаза.  
— А Нина? Он её даже не осмотрел!  
Маруся, смущаясь, старается перевести быстро на датский нотки его тревоги и озабоченности.  
— Я осмотрю её без вас, — холодно замечает доктор, не отрываясь от своих записей, но потом, видно сообразив, что совершил бестактность, поднимает голубые на выкате глаза и заискивающе улыбается. — С вашего позволения, разумеется.  
Эрик колеблется, уже уловив суть ответа, но дожидаясь официальной версии. Раз уж он решился на этот визит, то надо довести всё до конца. Он кивает и выходит вслед за Марусей, оставив Нину наедине с человеком в белом халате. Он всё ей рассказал и убедился, что врач её не напугает и что осмотр ей не повредит.  
Ожидание в приёмной тягостно и неприятно. Когда дверь открывается, Эрик сразу бросается в кабинет, садится рядом с Ниной и напряжённо смотрит на врача. Маруся едва поспевает за ним.  
— С ней все хорошо, а вот с вами нет. То есть, я хотел сказать, что её состояние стабильно, а ваше — нет, — врач внимательно смотрит Эрику в глаза. — Вы истощены и на грани нервного срыва, у вас все симптомы сильнейшей психологической травмы. Вы можете потерять над собой контроль в любой момент. Я бы очень советовал вам переехать вот в этот пансионат, — он протягивает Леншерру рекламный проспект. — Там вам окажут помощь.  
Доктор смотрит на потрёпанные брюки, потёртую кожанку и стоптанные ботинки Эрика и добавляет:  
— И это бесплатно.

У Эрика начинает сосать под ложечкой. Он знает, он давно знал, что с ним что-то не так, что постоянная тяжесть в голове и провалы в памяти не могут быть безобидными. Он знает, что иногда не может вспомнить, как оделся, когда и как накормил Нину.

— Вы же не будете нас разлучать? — паника в голосе не идёт ему на пользу, он это понимает и старается взять себя в руки, но губы дрожат, руки и разум ищут опору.  
— С чего вам в голову пришла такая мысль? — выслушав перевод, врач явно удивлён таким поворотом разговора. — Паранойя — это еще один тревожный симптом. Господин Эйзенхардт, для вашего же блага!  
Эрик чувствует себя загнанным в угол.  
— Когда?  
— Мы пришлём за вами машину завтра. Вас устроит?  
— Да.

***

Эрик плохо спит. Не из-за Нины. Нина спит всегда спокойно, не ворочаясь, не просыпаясь, словно сон даёт ей возможность вернуться туда, где она была счастлива и безмятежна.

Эрик просыпается из-за снов. Из-за них же он предпочитает не спать, а проснувшись — не вспоминать того, что видел по другую сторону бодрствования. Сны почти всегда приводят его назад в Польшу, в тот день, когда он не сумел ничего изменить, когда стрела разорвала шею Магды, когда кровь фонтаном подбросила вверх медальон и душу Нины, когда глаза Нины потеряли свет и жизнь. Когда он сам потерял надежду. Он уже не безусый юнец, а вот опять остался несолоно хлебавши, и всё нажитое за эти годы находится при нём. Эрик тянется к Нине сквозь дрёму, обнимает её, прижимает к себе. Она с ним, она его нажитое богатство, она — это всё, что у него есть. И всё, что ему нужно.

Наутро он, собранный и угрюмый, выходит в назначенное время из отеля с Ниной на руках. Чемодан уже лежит в багажнике машины. Путь ведёт за город, Эрик успевает прикорнуть на заднем сиденье и просыпается от резкой остановки перед огромными парковыми воротами, которые бесшумно открываются, пропуская легковушку под тень елей.

Парк напоминает Эрику молодость. В его голове всё смешивается, как в шейкере: жизни, реальности, лица, слова, воспоминания. Эрик вытирает холодный пот со лба. Так не может продолжаться. Он должен вернуть свой разум, найти точку опоры в этом мире для себя и Нины.

Машина останавливается перед парадным входом, и Эрик с Ниной неторопливо покидают удобный салон. Водитель достаёт чемодан и ставит его перед дубовым массивом тёмного цвета, на облицовке которого мигает красным тревожная кнопка звонка. Ожидание затягивается, и у Эрика есть время разглядеть, что клиника разместилась в огромном особняке, очень напоминающем дом Чарльза. От этого становится тоскливо, как от воспоминания о предательстве.

Показавшаяся из половинки двери молоденькая медсестра, явно американка, не дает ему своей болтовнёй сосредоточиться на этом странном состоянии дежавю, вытягивает его в действительность, ведёт в гостиную, где в одном углу стоит пальма, а в другом — два дряхлый старика в пижамах. Они, как зомби, поворачивают свои пустые глаза к Эрику и Нине и одновременно, как по команде, растягивают беззубые рты в подобии улыбки.

Молодуха не замечает отвращение на лице Эрика или делает вид, что не замечает. Она продолжает что-то говорить кукольно-восторженным голосом о покое и радости, показывает столовую, проводит к широкой лестнице. Они начинают неторопливо подниматься, и в готическом окне Эрик замечает далёкое море и порт. Ему вдруг нестерпимо хочется, чтобы господин ар Варн возник перед ним, прям из воздуха, немедленно и безотлагательно. Но вместо него появляется ещё одна разбитная медсестра, делает «уси-пуси» Нине, а та в ответ безразлично закрывает глаза.

Эрика коробит от дешёвой фамильярности, и он всё больше начинает сомневаться в правильности сделанного выбора. Здесь он прекрасно понимает речь, но смысл происходящего ускользает от него, он не находит в абсурдности и нелепости слов этих людей никакого созвучия со своими переживаниями, со своим прошлым.

Их с Ниной запускают в большую комнату с бежевыми стенами, чистую и наполненную светом. Столик, кресло, постель, тумба, лампа. Молодуха отдёргивает штору.  
— Из вашей комнаты прекрасный вид, — с радостью сообщает она.

Эрику все равно. За окном растёт дуб, точно такой же, как рос за окном у них с Магдой. Этого вполне достаточно.

— На столе нет пепельницы. Вы можете принести? — Эрик представляет, что если ар Варн однажды согласится заглянуть на это живое кладбище, он не сможет не выкурить десятка два антидепрессантных сигарет. От этой мысли на душе теплеет.

— Здесь нельзя курить.

Ответ категоричный и простой до убийственности. Слова режут по живому и вынимают из него последнюю радость. Внутри становится окончательно и бесповоротно пусто. И безразлично. Всё безразлично. Он сжимает кулаки и берёт себя в руки. Нина не должна почувствовать его настроение. Он за неё отвечает. Ему надо быть сильным ради своей хрупкой девочки.

Когда их наконец оставляют в покое, Эрик сажает Нину на колени и начинает долго повторять ей на ушко: «Всё будет хорошо». В это время его взгляд бродит по голым стенам, веткам дуба за окном, паркетному полу, по потаённым уголкам памяти, в которых прячутся сожаления о потерянном доме и о дорогом для него человеке, который называл его «мой друг».


	6. Chapter 6

На следующее утро, ни свет ни заря, ему приносят синюю больничную пижаму и просят переодеться. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Эрик кажется себе похожим на старую сломанную куклу. Хорошо, что они не заставляют переодеть Нину в эту тюремную робу. Платье, подаренное ар Варном, остается единственным радостным напоминанием о лавочке в парке, весне и долгих разговорах.

К вечеру первого дня мысли об ар Варне начинают чередоваться с воспоминаниями о Чарльзе, который говорил с ним на одном языке, знал каждую его мысль, но каждый раз отвечал невпопад и не о том.

На второе утро, снова перед зеркалом, Эрику приходит в голову, что Чарльз не может испытать наслаждение дружбой, как кастрат не может испытать наслаждения от любовного акта — возбуждение есть, а отдачи никакой. Он усмехается про себя и решает, что если пансионат не поможет, то надо будет вернуться и объяснить профессору смысл жизни.

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Эрик забывает о еде, и медсестра заходит за ними, чтобы провести на обед. Ни Эрик, ни Нина не голодны. Нина дуется, не разжимает рта и суп струйками стекает ей на подбородок. Эрик понимает её, промокает ей рот и больше не настаивает. Он терпеливо дожидается конца обеда, слушая скрежетание зубов, лязг ложек и ножей, перестук стаканов, а потом, ни слово не говоря, поднимается к себе.

Всю ночь он не смыкает глаз, смотря на огни города за окном. Они похожи на упавшие звёзды, которые никогда больше не смогут подняться на небо. Которые разучились парить. Как он сам.

С этого момента дни тянутся один за другим, серые и безысходные. Эрик плохо спит, так как терпеть не может чужих подушек и своих снов. Он плохо ест и чувствует себя хуже, чем в первую неделю приезда в Данию.

В пансионате сквозь него и Нину смотрят как сквозь пустое место. И ему грех на это пенять. Он сам хотел стать невидимым, забытым, неизвестным. Но теперь он не уверен, что это было правильное решение. Теперь он ни в чём не уверен. Чем гробовая безличность пансионата лучше тюрьмы Пентагона? Неужели ему надо выбирать только между смертью и забвением? Но ар Варн говорил, что в его колоде остались только счастливые карты. Это место не то, где можно стать счастливым.

За семь дней Леншерр рассказал на ушко Нине все сказки, которые знал, перепел все песни и даже поговорил с ней о Чарльзе. Но она реагировала только на воспоминания об ар Варне. Эрику стало казаться, что она выходит из своей скорлупы, как только он начинает говорить о гиганте, прогулках, о его голосе и привычке курить.

За семь дней Эрика всё чаще посещает мысль, что он зря согласился на заведение, что упорядоченность и контроль ничуть не улучшили ни его состояния, ни Нины. Пожалуй, даже наоборот. Пожалуй, стало ещё хуже, особенно ему. На восьмой день от таких мыслей Эрику непреодолимо хочется пойти в египетское кафе и вдохнуть сладковатый запах сигарет господина ар Варна. Уже к середине этого дня он принимает решение плюнуть на всё и отправиться в парк.

Он ждёт еще день, чтобы погода окончательно установилась, пишет записку о том, что сожалеет и благодарит за помощь, но не может больше её принимать, и заверяет в записке, что вернётся за вещами при первой возможности.

Довольный собой, Эрик плотно завтракает, кладёт несколько бутербродов в пижамный халат, почти взбегает по лестнице к себе в комнату под удивлённо-одобрительные улыбки молодух, просит Нину потерпеть еще десяток минут, затем с удовольствием одевается и, внимательно оглядев себя в зеркало, впервые за долгое время рад себя в нем видеть. Он рассовывает деньги и документы по карманам, задорно щёлкает Нину по носу, которая удивлённо моргает, но не произносит ни слова. Эрик берёт ее в свои объятия, делает несколько кругов по комнате и выходит прочь, закрывая за собой дверь, теперь уже не их с Ниной комнаты.

За предыдущую неделю Эрик изучил парк как свои пять пальцев, и найти дорогу к выходу не представляет никакого труда. До обеда в парке никогда никого нет, потому он спокойно доходит до закрытых ворот и дёргает за ручку калитки. К его удивлению калитка не поддается. Вместо этого, из привратницкой появляется внушительного вида человек в форме и окриком дает Эрику знать о неправильности его действий.

Эрик никогда не был пуглив, но он не понимает, с какой стати этот нелепый человек встаёт на его пути. Он снова тянет на себя калитку и только тут соображает, что, возможно, её надо толкнуть. Он уже видит перед собой улицу, когда лающий голос сзади раздается над самым ухом и тяжёлая рука ложится поверх его ладони на дверную ручку. До слуха долетает писк тревожной кнопки. Охранник пока один, но скоро придет помощь.

Эрик чувствует возбуждение и понимает, что, наверное, если очень постараться, он сможет вернуть часть силы и отбросить охранника одним движением мизинца, но он помнит, почему дал себе обещание отказаться от магнетизма. Он может сковырнуть ворота и выйти, но что потом? Опять оставлять за собой дурную славу и ненависть? Сейчас он просто больной невзрачный человек с маленькой девочкой на руках, но через минуту после картинного ухода о нем опять заговорит весь мир. Травля, бега, тюрьма и светлый упрекающий взгляд Чарльза. Всезнающий и ничего не понимающий взгляд. И что станет с Ниной? Приют — в лучшем случае. Больница, наблюдение и опыты — в худшем.  
Эрик сжимает кулак, опускает глаза, чтобы скрыть холодное бешенство и, сглотнув, предпринимает еще одну попытку.

— Я просто хочу пройтись, навестить друга. Разве я в заключении? — делает он недоуменное лицо. — Мне надо ему сказать, где я, спросить о семье, рассказать новости, Нина любит быть в его компании, а здесь она уходит в себя больше обычного.

Эрик говорит спокойно, монотонно, гипнотизируя свой собственный гнев и усыпляя тревогу охранника. Он просто пациент, он недалёкий и простоватый, он чокнутый и наивный. Вот так. Не конфликтовать, но и не сдаваться.

Охранник ловит посланный сигнал, перестает давить, рука становится не такой наряжённой, но с места не двигается. Взгляд светлеет, но он не уходит в сторону. Тоже сигнал. Ничего личного. Просто такой порядок. Без обид, чувак.

В этот момент за спиной слышатся быстрые шаги множества ног. Перед Эриком возникают две молодухи и мужчина в белом халате. Эрик почти уверен, что парочка охранников стоит вне зоны прямой видимости, ожидая развития ситуации.

— Я хочу уйти.

Эрик произносит это тихо, почти безразлично. Он почти заставляет себя улыбнуться, почти посмотреть на окружающие его лица.

Две медсестры стараются его переубедить, просят убрать руку от двери калитки, они улыбаются, говорят на почти правильном американском. Они просят его успокоиться и вернуться в палату.

Эрик может уговорить себя не сопротивляться, но он не может заставить себя добровольно вернуться назад. Это выше его сил. Он дает себя уколоть в плечо, и спокойно ждёт наступления эффекта от транквилизатора. Чувствуя нарастающую слабость он передаёт Нину охраннику. «Надеюсь на тебя». Это последний осознанный сигнал, который отбивают его слабеющие пальцы, скользнув по запястью человека в форме.

Ему становится жарко, лица начинают вертеться каруселью перед его глазами, удлиняться и деформироваться. В ушах откуда ни возьмись появляются ватные тампоны, звук голосов перестаёт долетать до сознания. Старый добрый барбитурат. Гравий дорожки оказывается на уровне его глаз и радует приятным розоватым блеском. До того как окончательно потерять сознание Эрик замечает растерянное лицо охранника, который бережно держит Нину на руках.

Успокоенный, Эрик разрешает себе окончательно скатиться в искусственный сон.

***

Искусственная ночь длится необычно долго, но ее плотность не напрягает и не давит. Наверняка не рассчитали с дозой. Где-то на периферии сознания Эрика веселит это заключение. Они дилетанты. Наивные гражданские дилетанты. Они не опасны. Эта мысль заставляет его расслабиться. Он даёт себе разрешение отдохнуть и поблуждать немного в приятной прохладе сумерек.

Сначала ему кажется, что он попал в грот с летучими мышами, откуда он выходит на свет. Свет сначала кажется нестерпимым, но потом глаза привыкают, и Эрик видит перед собой широкую реку, рисовые поля и высокие пальмы. Это не похоже ни на сад Чарльза, ни на леса Польши. Он смотрится в мутную красную воду реки, потом неожиданно для себя наклоняется и плещет водой на лицо, глаза, волосы. Словно камень спадает с его души. Он чувствует, как мышцы наливаются силой, как магнитные поля откликаются и вибрируют под его ладонями, оставляя невидимые узоры на подушечках пальцев. Он оглушён красками и звуками, оглушён невыразимым счастьем и радостью.

Эрик решает оглядеться получше и замечает ссутулившуюся фигуру, несуразную и мощную, неуклюже сидящую на валуне к нему спиной. Богатырь, не обращая на него внимание, курит, медленно поднося сигарету, зажатую между негнущихся натруженных пальцев, ко рту, и выпускает изо рта струйки серого дыма. Эрику очень нужно спросить у этого незнакомца дорогу. Он делает шаг в его направлении, но сухие ветки ломаются под его ногой, и гигант не спеша поворачивает голову в направлении шума, улыбается и радостно качает головой. Эрик тоже улыбается. Он узнает в богатыре господина ар Варна.

— Ну вы и копаетесь, Эрик, — чуть укоризненно произносит он. — Я уже выкурил несколько пачек, пока вас дожидался.  
Эрик не удивляется. Он просто знает, что это нормально.  
— Я уже начал немного сомневаться, что вы придёте, — продолжает великан.  
— Дорога оказалась длиннее, чем я рассчитывал, качает головой Эрик. — Я уже и не надеялся, что вы меня дождётесь.  
— Вы шутите! До встречи с вами я почти перестал чувствовать жизнь. Я бы ждал вас днями, неделями, годами, если бы это было необходимо. Я не хотел вас торопить, я не хотел вам навязывать себя. Я не хотел вас направлять и показывать дорогу. Я просто доверился чувствам.  
Эти слова трогают Эрика больше всего. Поддавшись порыву, он обнимает великана.  
— В путь?  
В уголке своего сознания Эрик понимает, что это все галлюцинации: запахи тропического леса, кричащие закатные цвета и карамельный привкус происходящего — всё это последствия наркотического опьянения от барбитурата. Но понимает он также и то, что никто посторонний эти галлюцинации не навязывал, не вскрывал его сознания, не подсовывал доброжелательной рукой нужный и полезный образ. Наркотик просто открыл то, что Эрику не хватало сил открыть самому. За этой галлюцинацией не стоит никто, кроме самого Эрика. Именно поэтому ему так спокойно. Именно поэтому у него все подушечки пальцев в следах от магнитных узоров, а в душе нет ни вины, ни сожаления.

Эрик чувствует, что может в любой момент прервать сон, но не хочет этого делать. Он продолжает идти вперед, оглядывается, указывая ар Варну на корень, пересекающий тропику, припорошенную мясистыми листьями и белыми цветами франжипана. Беспечный гигант может растянуться во всю длину на сырой земле.

Внезапно тропинка обрывается, и перед ними расстилается равнина. Обычная европейская равнина с домами, огнями, палисадами, дорогами и машинами, людьми и мутантами, котами и петухами.

— Мой мир.  
Эрику внезапно все равно, кто заправляет в этом мире. Главное, что это его мир.

Они спускаются до дома на отшибе. Магда встречает их на пороге, стол накрыт, словно жена знала, когда они придут, Нина прибегает вся в запахе леса и росы, Чарльз уже сидит за столом и лучится своими гипнотическими глазами, с кухни приходит мать с жеберкой на широком деревянном подносе. Их ждут, им рады, их любят. Они давно уже так не сидели, не говорили, не были счастливы все вместе. Да никогда они не были вместе. Что им мешало? Чего им не хватало, чтобы вот так собраться и погулять?  
Уже под вечер Эрик ведёт ар Варна к ручью. В их семье только мужчины знают о его местонахождении.  
«Увянут все цветы, снегом их занесёт, снегом их занесёт… И ты ко мне вернёшься — мне сердце говорит. Мне сердце говорит».  
Эрик напевает по дороге. Это человеческая песня. Придуманная людьми и для людей. Но Нине она нравится, а сейчас она нравится и ему. Вскоре она сменяется в его голове другой песней, в которой вода без устали хлестко бьётся о камни, падая с высоты детского роста.

Ар Варн становится первым, кому Эрик доверяет тайну Леншерров.  
— Когда мужчины в нашем роду чувствуют приближение смерти, они идут сюда. Если выпить из этого ручья, то все плохие воспоминания уйдут из твоей головы. Перед смертью у тебя не будет ни раскаяния, ни вины, ни печали. Теперь ты знаешь, куда приходить.  
— Спасибо, Эрик, - улыбается ар Варн. — Но я думаю, что у нас есть еще время. А сейчас надо возвращаться.

И они идут назад до грота, перед которым прощаются, пообещав друг другу встретиться вновь. Эрик ждёт, пока богатырская фигура ар Варна растает в сумеречном времени между кошкой и собакой, а потом закрывает глаза.

***

Эрик открывает глаза в комнате пансионата. Ужасно хочется пить и совсем не хочется двигаться. Первая его мысль о замечательном путешествии, но уже через несколько секунд он вспоминает о Нине. Подброшенный электрическим зарядом вины он видит её отрешённо сидящей на кресле и смотрящей невидящими глазами в дальний угол комнаты.

Эрик поднимается на ватных ногах, сгребает Нину в объятия и укладывает рядом с собой на кровати, проверяет температуру, проводит рукой по тонким сжатым в кулаки пальцам, целует в холодную макушку.

Нина не выказывает никаких признаков беспокойства, как всегда её интерес к жизни ограничивается смотрением вдаль и отдыхом от напряженной работы глаз. Ничего в ней не изменилось в пансионате. Заведение не принесло ей никакой пользы. Но и вреда тоже. Несомненно, пока он был в отключке, персонал позаботился о ней. Хоть в этом им можно доверять. Но Эрик, видимо, ошибся в своих правах и возможностях. Неряшливый терапевт, или кто там он был, явно записал ему какой-то диагноз, запрещающий покидать заведение. А его молчаливость, безразличие и нежелание нарываться на проблемы, очевидно, только сыграло в пользу этого диагноза.

Интересно, сколько прошло времени с его попытки уйти? День? Больше? Зато он выяснил истинное положение вещей и свой статус. Интересный у него статус. Может быть врачи и правы, но если он останется здесь, то потеряет больше, чем приобретёт. Оставаться не выход.

Надо найти ар Варна. Он должен его понять и дать совет. Он любит Нину, в этом Эрик не сомневается. Эрик объяснит ему, почему не хочет, чтобы Чарльз вмешивался в выздоровление Нины, и попросит совета. Но сначала надо уйти незаметно, не вызывая подозрений и избежав вмешательства властей.

Рассуждая так, Эрик уверен, что дочь полностью на его стороне и делает все возможное, чтобы облегчить отцу выполнение задачи. Совсем скоро они вместе с ар Варном придумают, как вывести ее из этого состояния безразличия и отстранённости, совсем скоро она снова станет нормальной девочкой, потом подростком, а потом — девушкой. Время бежит так быстро. Уж он то знает это, как никто другой.

Эрик хочет, чтобы его ребенок зажил нормально, Эрик хочет видеть, как будет протекать эта жизнь, и если для этого надо будет стать обычным человеком или пожертвовать собой, то теперь он готов, он согласится на присутствие Чарльза в её голове и разрешит ему указывать что и как он должен делать — путь так и будет. Лишь бы Нина была и стала снова самым прекраснейшим из лесных цветов, самой прекраснейшей из девушек, чтобы он смог ей любоваться! Но он не готов любоваться ею в тюрьме, или в психушке.

В дверь стучат, вошедшая медсестра спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, после беглого осмотра и разговора приглашает его спускаться у ужину. Как оказывается, он проспал всего лишь несколько часов.


	7. Chapter 7

Эрик надевает пижамный халат, как ни в чем не бывало, занимает с Ниной место за столом, не торопясь, сосредоточенно съедает ужин, перекидывается парой слов с дежурной, и потом возвращается в комнату, чувствуя спиной внимательные взгляды персонала, готового всполошиться при первых признаках буйства. Он не даёт им даже повода. Спокойно, без лишних движений, не выказывая ни недовольства, ни раздражения, строго дозируя эмоции доброжелательности и безразличия, Эрик начинает процесс убеждения врачей и санитаров в том, что единичный случай неадеквата был досадным недоразумением и отныне им нечего опасаться.

На это уходит время. Но Эрик уверен, что, сколько бы времени ни прошло, господин ар Варн будет каждый день приходить на их скамейку в парке и ждать его возвращения. Это придаёт ему сил. Теперь у него есть новая цель, понятная и простая. От простого к сложному. Так легче двигаться.

Эрик начинает есть, спать, отжиматься, бегать по утрам, оставляя Нину на попечение медсестёр и санитаров, понимая, что он должен быть в форме во время побега.  
Он заводит привычку сразу после завтрака приходить с Ниной на скамейку перед парадным входом пансионата. Так он приучает персонал к предсказуемости своих действий, надеясь, что в решительный момент его никто не хватится. Но ещё ему кажется, что утреннее сидение на скамейке напоминает Нине прогулки в парке с ар Варном. Поэтому он садится всегда на свою сторону причудливой лавочки и качает дочь на руках, напевая ей на ушко.

Правило первым вставать из-за стола после еды, подниматься в свою комнату и выключать свет сразу после вечернего обхода становится ещё одной новой и демонстративной привычкой.

Уже через неделю на него прекращают обращать пристальное внимание. Через две — он окончательно превращается в такого же пациента, как и все прочие несчастные бесцветные люди, нашедшие в заведении своё последнее пристанище. Внешне Эрик Леншерр становится бесшумной тенью, бесцельно и обречённо доживающей свои дни в пансионате, но внутренне он всё больше походит на готовую распрямиться в нужный момент пружину.  
Его мозг ни на минуту не сомневается в правильности придуманного плана. Его воля, пробуждаясь, набирает силу, а его желание даёт жизни надежду на обретение смысла в недалёком будущем.

Эрик начинает мечтать. Это для него ново и интересно. Он часто воображает, как вдыхает дым сигарет неуклюжего гиганта, смотрит на его натруженные изуродованные руки, ощущает тяжесть ладони на своем плече. Он представляет себе их второй первый разговор, обсуждение плана лечения Нины в школе профессора, одобрительные кивки, советы, поправки. Иногда Эрик даже идёт в своих мечтах ещё дальше и воображает, как ар Варн встречается с Чарльзом. В такие минуты Эрик не может сдержать потаённой усмешки. Ар Варн точно найдёт с Чарльзом общий язык, как он нашёл его с Эриком. Может быть, само разочарование в Ксавье, в его методах, в его малодушии ар Варн растолкует, например, как застаревшее юношеское всезнайство? Может быть, Чарльз тупит из-за того, что у него ум шестидесятилетнего гения, а чувства пятилетнего ребенка, который не знает себе равных в силе переживаний, но не может достичь сопереживания?

Мечтаний оказывается достаточно, чтобы через две недели Эрик действительно почувствовал покалывание магнитных полей в подушечках указательных пальцев. Он потирает кулачки Нины, слабо надеясь, что магнетизм вызовет всплеск узнавания, представляет, что её потерянная душа стала монеткой, которую можно оживить несколькими театральными пассами.

Он не расстраивается, когда ничего не происходит. А что может произойти в этом мёртвом заведении? Здесь ничего не сможет почувствовать радость и счастье, здесь нет места чуду.

Эрик вздыхает, смотрится в зеркало и вытирает полотенцем мокрый лоб. Он слишком много фантазирует в последнее время. Он не может выкинуть из головы Чарльза и его обаяние — это крючок, на который он уже посажен навсегда. Может быть, у ар Варна получится вытряхнуть Профессора из его всезнайства и заставить наконец просто жить, как сейчас получается заставлять жить самого Эрика?

***

Глаза Нины часто моргают, но она не говорит ни слова. Эрик, выйдя с ней к скамейке перед центральным входом, не устроился на ней, как обычно по утрам, а быстро пошёл вглубь аллели. Восемь десять утра. Самая спокойная четверть часа за весь день. Персонал и питомцы пансионата ещё размачивают свои бутерброды и овсяные каши в слюнявых ртах. На него никто не обратит внимание. Все уже привыкли, что он первым выходит из-за стола.

Эрик почти бежит к старому забору, часть которого значительно ниже главного ограждения. Перед ним он останавливается, сбрасывает больничный халат — под ним пижама, которую он не решается заменить на городскую одежду, чтобы лишний раз не вызвать подозрений. Он успокаивает себя тем, что полоски на широких штанах не такие уж яркие, а пижамная куртка, если не присматриваться, может сойти за кофту. Но самое досадное — это шлёпанцы. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, не босиком же идти через весь город. Эрик разрывает халат на длинные мягкие веревки и, присев перед Ниной, аккуратно привязывает её себе на спину. Теперь руки у него свободны, и он может легко перелезть через забор.

***

Город огромен, но это не необитаемая планета. Надо просто идти, и рано или поздно он увидит заветную скамейку.

И Эрик идёт — быстро, стараясь не глядеть по сторонам. Против воли он замечает интерес к ним со стороны прохожих. Сначала редких, но чем дальше от пансионата, тем чаще он чувствует на себе косые любопытные взгляды. Эрик поджимает губы, в этот раз ему не удастся остаться незамеченным. Он торопится, нервничает, сбивается с шага, теряется на перекрёстках. Только Нина остается невозмутимой, при каждом его шаге она то открывает, то закрывает глаза. Послушная и надёжная.

Когда Леншерр наконец вливается в толпу центральных улиц, то легче не становится. Здесь его напряжение и нервозность возрастают пропорционально количеству светофоров, толчков в спину, сирен и вони от людей и машин.

Эрик идёт уже несколько часов, много часов; он начинает уставать, его уверенность в правильно выбранном направлении уменьшается с каждым шагом. Заблудился? Только не поддаваться панике!

Когда впереди показываются портовые краны, Эрик чувствует, как ледяная рука отпускает сердце. Если порт впереди, то парк — слева. Эрик сворачивает, но, на секунду потеряв бдительность, попадает шлёпанцем в глубокую лужу, натёкшую на тротуар из помойных баков. Шлёпанец спадает с ноги и застревает где-то на дне, как подбитый боевой эсминец. Эрик наклоняется, шарит рукой, запустив её в лужу почти по локоть, нащупывает застрявшую в трещине обувку и тянет на себя, сначала слегка, потом резче, потом со всей силы. То, что в конечном итоге оказывается у него в руке, уже нельзя назвать шлёпанцем. Мокрый бесформенный кусок материи и резины вообще трудно как-то назвать. Чертыхнувшись, Эрик продолжает путь в одном тапке, прихрамывая и источая аромат нечистот. Со штанины и с левого рукава пижамной кофты падают на горячий асфальт мутные капли.

Солнце начинает печь, а усталость чувствоваться всё сильнее. Эрик проводит губами по лобику Нины — холодный. Жара и жажда на неё не действуют.

С каждым кварталом Эрик идёт все медленнее. Впервые ему кажется, что Нина весит целую тонну. Народу вокруг не убавляется, и он отмечает, что на него всё больше обращают внимание, за спиной не умолкают то ли насмешливые, то ли растерянные голоса.

Леншерр останавливается у фонарного столба, чтобы перевести дух и достаёт из кармана кусок хлеба, пахнущего ванилью, старается накормить Нину и два три раза откусывает сам. Потом заставляет себя снова отправиться в путь. Он машинально переставляет ноги, как автомат, думая только о том, как бы не уронить Нину и не споткнуться, не ощущая жары, не видя людей вокруг, не обращая внимание на название улиц и номера домов. Если он не найдёт ар Варна, то в кого он превратится? В бродягу?

Он уже совершенно теряет счёт времени, когда вдруг упирается в чужое плотное и надушенное тело. Эрик поднимает голову и наталкивается на ясный взгляд серых глаз. В них нет ни злости, ни насмешки. Человек просто стоит перед ним и что-то говорит спокойным, приятным голосом. У Эрика нет даже смутного предположения, о чём может идти речь.

Вдруг человек берёт Эрика за свободную руку, кладёт ему в ладонь бумажку, потом деликатно сжимает пальцы, кивает, улыбается и отходит в сторону, освобождая дорогу.  
Эрик разжимает пальцы, смотрит на банковский билет в своей ладони. Его приняли за нищего. Вот до чего он докатился. Слёзы сами собой начинают течь по его щекам. Он суёт деньги в тот же карман, где лежит недоеденный кусок бриоша, и делает следующий шаг вперёд.

Нельзя останавливаться. Город — это не безлюдная планета. Это человеческие джунгли. Надо выбираться из них во что бы то ни стало.

Когда солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, Эрик замечает, что голова у него кружится, а лица перед глазами плывут, и он всё чаще ловит себя на ощущении, что ему снится всё тот же сон о долине, о Польше, о родных и друзьях. Он всё чаще сам натыкается на прохожих, как будто натыкается на события из своей жизни, только вот из какой? Он уже не знает, где воспоминания, а где реальность. Ему чудится Чарльз за каждым углом.

Вдруг острая боль в боку вырывает его из полубредового состояния. Он снова оказывается посреди улицы, на него налетел молодой человек с огромной коробкой в руках. Эрик рад, что не потерял равновесие от столкновения и не уронил Нину. Она открыла глаза: серые, холодные, безмятежные, словно стеклянные.

— У тебя все хорошо, родная?

Эрик ждет ответа, хотя уже должен привыкнуть к тому, что ответа не будет.

Эрик поднимает голову и видит прямо перед собой, по другую сторону автострады, чугунную решетку, за которой вдалеке просматриваются клетки. Клетки? Они же видели и эти клетки, и тигров, и львов, и гиббонов.

Эрик чувствует внезапный прилив надежды и адреналина. Он забывает об усталости, о босой кровоточащей ноге, о голоде и жажде. Это парк! Он перед входом в парк! Только с другой его стороны. Там в парке стоит лавочка, а на лавочке его ждет ар Варн. Эрик чувствует, как в его пальцах начинает покалывать, а узоры на подушечках становятся рельефными и пульсирующими. Впервые после трагических событий в лесу Эрик отчётливо ощущает, как много железа вокруг, но также отчётливо понимает, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания взять это железо под свой контроль. После смерти Магды все металлическое кажется ему враждебным.

Но теперь всё уже в прошлом. Он нашёл, он дошёл, и теперь осталось только перейти дорогу. Он же её уже переходил, и не один раз, только всегда вместе с неуклюжим датчанином. Но разве сегодня не самый чудесный день? Разве сегодня не самый красивый закат? Разве сегодня он наконец не увидит своего настоящего друга? Разве его счастливая карта наконец не выпадет из гадальной колоды?

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, на уровне распахнутых ворот парка показывается гигантская, крепко скроенная фигура. Это, без сомнения, он. Его друг ар Варн. Эрик перехватывает Нину поудобнее, машет рукой и шагает на дорогу.

***

Апокалипсис остановился на полпути между скамейкой, на которой он проводил с Эриком столько времени за разговорами, и выходом из парка. Он крутил в руках зажигалку в виде королевы, подаренную Леншерром, и не решался закурить очередную сигарету.  
Нерешительность никогда не была его отличительной чертой. Сколько он себя знал, все решения он принимал быстро и никогда от них не отказывался. Сейчас же он не мог решиться ни на что. Уже давно было пора искать новых партнёров для выполнения грандиозного плана по сохранению человечества, как инкубатор спецвида необычайной редкости. Но он всё ещё колебался. Он не хотел бросать Эрика, отказываться от него, его помощи и его чудачеств. Уже давно надо было начать использовать потенциал Магнето, а он всё надеялся, что Эрик сам вернётся к нему, сам предложит свою помощь и дружбу, как было в том странном сне, что он видел несколько недель назад.

Всё еще переминаясь с ноги на ногу и разминая сигарету между пальцами, Апокалипсис припомнил, что последний раз, когда он испытывал что-то подобное, его называли Эн Сабах Нур. В те времена он был ещё просто мутантом, а не единственным в своем роде вариантом успешной трасгуманитарной трансформации живого в неживое.

Сейчас Апокалипсис уже был больше, чем простой человек. Он уже мог управлять этим маленьким миром и сам создавать события в нём, а не ожидать их. Так откуда же всплыло в нём это давно забытое человеческое? По-хорошему, надо было уже перестать притворяться господином ар Варном, принять свой настоящий облик, но он колебался и в этом, ловил себя на мысли, что ему было бы приятно, если бы Эрик сам разгадал тайну его истинной сущности, сопоставил намёки и факты, принял бы его таким, каков он есть на самом деле.

Зачем он затеял эту игру в случайную встречу с Эриком — это он знал. Ему надо было присмотреться, оценить, понять, как манипулировать. Но зачем он её продолжил, когда после нескольких минут знакомства всё стало ясно, как божий день? На эту дилемму Апокалипсис найти ответа не мог. Или не хотел. Он довольствовался тем, что всякий раз, когда надоедливый вопрос возвращался к нему в голову, отмахивался от него одним словом: из жалости. Но это было не всей правдой.

А докапываться до всей правды Апокалипсис не очень то и жаждал. Иначе ему бы пришлось признать, что он совершил ошибку, когда положил свою тяжёлую ладонь на плечо Леншерра в их первую встречу в парке. Потому что полный тревоги и надежды пронзительный взгляд, которым Эрик ответил ему, оказался фатальным. Вся надорвавшаяся душа Эрика была в этом взгляде. И, что самое невероятное, Апокалипсис отчётливо понял в тот момент, что это была та же самая душа, что жила в теле его приёмного отца Баала, та же самая искалеченная гневом и добротой душа, что вела юного Эн Сабах Нура по жизни в древнем, стёртом песками из памяти людей, мире. Именно эту душу он искал всё пятое тысячелетие до этой эры в каждом понравившемся ему человеке, именно её он так хотел вновь увидеть однажды в глазах напротив. Неужели почти семь тысяч лет поисков инкарнации Баала вот так вот и закончились банальной встречей на скамейке в парке?

Заходить еще глубже в эти сентиментальные дебри Апокалипсис боялся. Став узником своей собственной нерешительности, вот уже второй месяц он приходил в парк, садился на облюбованную Эриком скамейку и ждал. Хотя сам толком не знал, чего. Просто приходил каждый вечер на пустынную аллею и ждал, когда можно будет опять насладиться тем, что тебя понимают без слов и любят просто так. Пусть даже такой странный мутант, как Эрик Эйзенхардт.

Сейчас, дойдя в нерешительности до открытых ворот, Апокалипсис наконец закурил и направился прочь из парка. Сегодняшний вечер опять заканчивался разочарованием. И в этот момент до него донеслось далекое и радостное «эй!». Это зыбкое и потустороннее «эй!» заставило полу божество вздрогнуть. Он узнал голос. Неужели? Откуда? С какой стороны?..

Апокалипсис неторопливо смотрел по сторонам.

— Эй!

Потом нетерпеливо начал оглядываться.

 — Эй!

Доносилось со всех сторон и начинало бить по нервам и чувствам. Апокалипсис сам не заметил, как уже вертелся волчком, прислушиваясь и высматривая Эрика. Гудящие машины и кричащие дети мешали правильно уловить направление, голос искажался, но уже не казался таким призрачным, был ближе, но всё ещё не позволял увидеть своего обладателя.

Апокалипсис внезапно понял, что ему не хватает воздуха. Под ребрами непривычно кололо и не давало дышать. Вот же! На дороге! Апокалипсис поднимает руку в ответ. Еще тридцать метров. Двадцать. Что с ним? Почему он в пижаме? Апокалипсис невольно размыкает зубы и чихает смехом. Нелепый, с глупой улыбкой от уха до уха, в одном шлёпанце и с Ниной, прижатой к груди — Эрик был трогателен до разрыва сердца.

— Эй!

Это и называется быть человеком?

— Эй!

Апокалипсис срывается с места. Это и есть радость?

— Эрик! Осторожнее!

Всё-таки какой он недотёпа. Вокруг грузовики, такси, автобусы, сумасшедшие за рулем, а он идет как через Синайскую пустыню, Моисей чёртов. Чёрт! Почему он ещё говорит на датском? Но перейти на английский и показать Эрику настоящего себя Апокалипсис в этот момент не успевает.

***

Эрик понимает, что докричался, именно в тот момент, когда ар Варн встречается с ним глазами и делает первый шаг навстречу.  
«Всё! Всё получилось, Нина. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Мы нашли его!»  
Эрик уже так близко к цели, что видит слёзы в глазах ар Варна и слышит, как тот что-то громко кричит ему на датском. Потом, как в замедленном кино, он видит, как судорога искажает лицо его друга, как широко открывается его рот, как вытягивается вперёд рука, как столб пыли вырывается из его пальцев и превращается в ударную волну. Эрик понимает, что тот в ужасе, но не может различить слов, их перекрывает визг тормозов стразу нескольких автомобилей.

Он слишком поздно поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как тормозящий на полной скорости «Sommer» начинает опрокидываться, подминая под себя два стареньких «Форда» на встречной полосе. Эрик видит перекошенное лицо водителя, вытаращенные глаза, полные страха и беспомощности, и побелевшие, вцепившиеся в руль, пальцы. Эрик поворачивается к грузовику спиной и старается закрыть собой Нину, прижимая её к себе, стараясь превратить свое тело в кокон. Он ждёт удара. Он не чувствует в себе силы предотвратить неизбежное. Быть может потому, что это именно неизбежное. Он ждёт и не видит, как пылевой смерч, запущенный Апокалипсисом, замедляет и отталкивает неуправляемую железную массу в сторону. Время растягивается, но недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать запоздало запущенный Апокалипсисом вихрь сверхзвуковым, чтобы уменьшить силу инерции или повернуть всё вспять. Время замедляется лишь для того, чтобы Эрик успел повернуть голову к ар Варну и улыбнуться.

А потом Эрик просто ждёт, когда все закончится: скрип тормозов, скрежет железа об асфальт, вой ар Варна, ожидание смерти. Эрику не страшно. Нина открывает глаза. Эрик дотрагивается губами до ее лба: «От бед и от несчастий тебя укрою я. Тебя укрою я».

Когда кузов, слишком долго и мучительно тормозящий в пыльном вихре, отбрасывает его на несколько метров, он не чувствует боли. Он катится по асфальту, не расцепляя рук, перед его глазами попеременно мелькают лица Чарльза и ар Варна. Он видит, как голова Нины разбивается словно фарфоровая статуэтка об асфальт, и свет меркнет.

Апокалипсис бессильно следит за тем, как кузов «Sommerа», потеряв почти всю силу своей кинетической энергии, всё-таки настигает Эрика и отбрасывает на несколько метров. Видит, как его тело, перевернувшись несколько раз вокруг собственной оси, замирает на дороге. У Апокалипсиса всё холодеет внутри, как будто на него снова навалили тонны и тонны египетских камней. Он не помнит, как он оказывается рядом с Эриком, но именно в этот момент замечает напротив себя красивого молодого человека в инвалидной коляске. Наивный друг Эрика, который сидел с ними за столом в том странном сне? Такой же милый мальчик, как и Леншерр?

Больные голубые глаза и бесполезное тело смотрятся на месте катастрофы совершенно неуместно. Толпа уже начинает собираться вокруг. Молодой человек подносит руку к виску, и Апокалипсис с удовлетворением замечает, как направляющиеся к ним со всех сторон зеваки внезапно теряют интерес к Эрику, так и лежащему неподвижно на боку. Все они разом направляются к двум легковушкам, помогают пассажирам и испуганным водителям выбраться из помятых жестянок. Ни в чем не повинный водитель «Sommerа» остаётся сидеть в кабине с отсутствующим лицом.

«Телепат, без сомнения, телепат. Это хорошо. Псиоником был бы ещё лучше».

Эрик не двигается, и ар Варн плюет на камуфляж, принимает свой облик в силе. Так удобнее и правильнее. Он хочет упасть на колени, положить голову Эрика к себе на грудь, но он ограничивается тем, что присаживается рядом и кладет свою массивную, уже нечеловеческую руку, тому на плечо, как он это делал в их первую встречу. Тогда — чтобы забрать силу металлокинеза, сейчас — чтобы её вернуть. Он надеется, что успеет и сумеет вернуть.

Этот ли жест заставляет Эрика открыть глаза, или природа полна совпадений: об этом никто и никогда не узнает наверняка.

— Ну вот, наконец-то мы снова встретились, мой друг. Настоящие мы. Приходи в себя. Тогда мы сможем снова сидеть вместе везде, где только захотим: на лавочке, в нашем кафе, в порту. Если хочешь, и твоего красивого телепата с собой возьмём. Мы больше никогда не расстанемся. Мы найдем твою долину и источник, мы выпьем из него воды и забудем все плохие воспоминания. В нашем новом мире. Мы построим его сами, в нём не будет место для страданий и войн. Мы будем всё в нем контролировать!

Эрик посмотрел в сторону Апокалипсиса долгим, очень долгим взглядом. Не понятно было: смотрит ли он действительно на или сквозь него, или внутрь себя. Во взгляде больше не было затаённой печали и затаённой надежды. В нём были потрясение и горе. Внезапная догадка заставила Апокалипсиса развернуться всем телом. Между ним и молодым человеком в инвалидной коляске на дороге лежала Нина — красивая большая кукла Эрика, которую он, по непонятным для Апокалипсиса причинам, всегда носил с собой и с которой был так заботлив и предусмотрителен, словно она была живым ребёнком. Нина была одета в то самое платье, которое он подарил Эрику на пасху, её глаза — светлые и холодные — были широко открыты. Кукла казалась удивлённой и растерянной. На ней не было ни царапины. Только огромная дыра в красивой фарфоровой голове.

Апокалипсис отпустил руку Эрика и потянулся, чтобы поднять куклу с земли. Молодой человек, как бы невзначай, но именно в тот момент, когда Апокалипсис взял Нину, протянул к нему просящую руку, и Апокалипсис, поднимаясь, положил игрушку в его кресло. За всё это время Эрик не произнёс ни слова. Когда Апокалипсис снова встретился с ним глазами, на него смотрел уже совсем другой человек. Калечная доброта и надтреснутая вера исчезли из его взгляда, их заменила холодная ярость.

— Почему, Чарльз?

— Я испугался! Я не знал, что делать! Я опоздал, Эрик! — сбивчиво объяснял телепат. — Я опоздал на пять минут, я всё видел! Я видел, как они умерли — Нина и Магда! Было уже поздно что-то предпринимать. А когда я увидел твоё лицо, то я подумал, что ты сойдешь с ума, если оставить всё как есть! Я не мог позволить тебе страдать! Я не мог позволить тебе натворить еще больше глупостей! Кукла лежала рядом, и я внушил тебе, что она твоя дочь. Прости меня! Я не мог позволить тебе обезуметь от горя. Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал, Эрик!

— А так я, по-твоему, не страдал, сукин сын! — в ярости кричал Эрик. — А так я, по-твоему, не сошёл с ума?! Так я, по-твоему, был счастлив, извращенец недобитый?!

— Я думал, что так будет лучше, что так у тебя будет время, чтобы прийти в себя от горя. Я ошибся! Я не предполагал, что так все обернётся!

— Да когда же ты научишься не думать за других, Чарльз! Когда же ты научишься понимать, что надо действительно сделать, чтобы было лучше!

— Пойдём со мной, Эрик! Пойдём, прошу тебя. Я всё улажу! Я всё начну заново! Мы всё начнём заново! Ты мне нужен, чтобы я снова не наломал дров! Человечество важнее, чем наши обиды, чем твоё горе! Мы должны бороться за сосуществование людей и мутантов! Мы должны построить новый мир без войн!

Эрик поднялся и стоял посреди дороги. Справа от него плакал Чарльз, слева стоял ар Варн, совсем другой и все такой же как раньше, играл желваками и сжимал кулаки.

— Не слушай его, друг мой! — произнёс Апокалипсис. — Люди не способны ничего построить и ничего защитить. В них слишком много ярости и слишком мало понимания. Я научу тебя жить без гнева, с холодной ясной головой, а ты станешь моей правой рукой в новом мире спокойствия и безопасности. Только такой мир сможет защитить и сохранить людскую расу — мир, которым будем править мы.

Эрик вдруг почувствовал, как он устал за этот день. Как он смертельно устал. Он тяжело повертел головой по сторонам. Два человека, которых он считал своими друзьями, врали ему. Каждый по-своему. Каждый из лучших побуждений. Но разве ему нужна была жалость Чарльза? Ему было достаточно его приезда, его стука в дверь, его объятия, его честного присутствия. Именно такая дружба и нужна Эрику, простая и понятная. Разве нужна ему дружба, которую надо приносить в жертву во имя человечества? Нет уж, пусть человечество разбирается само со своими проблемами, он свое уже отжертвовал.

И уж тем более Эрику не нужен соратник. Ему нужен друг, чтобы жить в том мире, который ждёт его в долине с петухами, кошками, мутантами и соседской коровой за плетнём. Он не собирается строить новый, ему и одного вполне достаточно. Как можно что-то строить или защищать, когда внутри всё кипит от ярости? Как можно что-то защищать, когда в голове нет ни единой мысли, кроме желания всё крушить на своем пути?

Отказаться от гнева? Отказаться от горя? Забыть и все начать сначала? Да они оба рехнулись!

Гнев и горе — это все что у него осталось! Это единственное, что было правдой! Это и есть основные кирпичики его, Эрика, личности.

Леншерр с жалостью смотрит на Апокалипсиса. Безопасный мир? Еще один идеалист. Как можно обезопасить человеческий мир от человека? Как можно искоренить зло из зла? Слёзы и страх — единственные perpetuum mobile прогресса. О каком мире без слёз может идти речь?

Эрик прислушивается к себе.

Папиллярный рисунок его пальцев впитывает в себя магнитные поля, сила перетекает из земли, воздуха, домов, машин, кранов и кораблей, вибрирует и угрожает вырваться. Но это не безграничная и бессмертная сила бога, это сила остается по природе своей человеческой, пробуждённой гневом, контролируемой эмоциями. Она может быть окрашена в цвета разных флагов.

Эрик смотрит в голубые страдальческие глаза Чарльза, он смотрит в суровые покрасневшие глаза Апокалипсиса. Что ему сказать этим двоим? Пока ему сказать нечего. Ему надо подумать. Он вспоминает лица за столом из своего сна. Ему просто надо подумать. Добрая воля может причинить столько же бед, сколько и злая.

Магнето разворачивается и не спеша ковыляет прочь по широкой улице к порту. Ему действительно надо подумать.


	8. Кадр после титров

_Год спустя._

Чарльз заносил последние наставления в бортовой журнал Церебро. Если он не вернется… Нет. Когда он не вернется, Джил получит полный доступ к машине и к его записям.

Ему на мгновение стало жалко себя. Такая мощь, такие ресурсы — и все коту под хвост. Чарльз окинул металлические посеребренные пластины печальным взглядом. С детьми он уже простился: мысленно. А с машиной прощаться было тяжелее. Только с ней у него не было проблем, и только внутри неё он не сомневался. С ней он ощущал себя не кем-то живым, а чем-то большим. Безграничной и бессмертной силой, не связанной никакими чувствами и никакими эмоциями. Он вдруг подумал, что по большому счету кроме неё и не любил никого. И не полюбил бы. Если бы не Эрик. Почему? Ну, почему он просто ушел? Лучше бы прибил тогда на месте. Теперь память о нем обижала и мешала сосредоточиться на главном. Главное стало каким-то размытым и бесцельным. И вот теперь Египет. Очередная хрень с концом света. Апокалипсис развернулся основательно. Спасать от него мир Чарльзу не очень хотелось, ему хотелось напиться, как в тот одинокий провальный вечер в Дании. Он ведь и номер тогда королевский снял и флажки нарисовал «С возвращением, Эрик!» Разве можно было быть таким идиотом?

Зачем он тогда повелся на эмоции? «Эрик, трогательный до разрыва сердца!» Вот его и разрывает теперь уже целый год, стоит только вспомнить Леншерра, уходящего в закат в одном тапке. Что стоило просто остаться у Эрика в голове, а не лезть к нему в сердце. Чарльз дотронулся до своего и тяжело вздохнул. Оно стало тяжелым, было занято и не хотело мириться с доводами логики. Чарльз опоздал и здесь, пустил все на самотек и вот теперь улетал в Египет один, тайком, и точно знал, что ни живым, ни в цинковом гробу из этой заварушки не вернется. Эн Сабах Нур сильнее.

Брать детишек с собой не имело смысла. Наоборот. Единственное что еще имело смысл, так это держать их в стороне как можно дольше. Но у Чарльза план. У него всегда план. К сожалению, не всегда хороший. Но лучше уж по плану. И было у Чарльза подозрение, что встреча с Апокалипсисом будет лучшей частью его жизненного плана и лучшим выходом из него. Что ему терять теперь? Кроме Церебро ему терять больше нечего. Вот только сердце начало болеть с мая.

Чарльз нежно погладил пульт и покатил кресло к выходу. Когда двери распахнулись, то он не сразу понял, что произошло. Он просто зажмурил глаза, ему стало душно, к горлу подступил ком, и он зарыдал, сотрясаясь всем телом, беззвучно и почти без слез.

— Ну ладно тебе, перестань, ну что ты как маленький, Чарли.

Эрик оторвал свою задницу от начищенного до блеска пола и резко встал на ноги. С минуту он стоял, не решаясь что-то предпринять.

— Черт, Чарли, — Леншерр шагнул вперед. Лицо Чарльза, скукоженное, красное, с зажмуренными глазами, представляло жалкое зреликще. От пушистых ресниц остались только самые кончики, которые топорщились во все стороны и собирали на себе прорывающиеся слезы. Совсем как ребенок - бровки домиком.

Эрик подошел вплотную и неуверенно положил руку на дрожащее исхудавшее плечо. Он подумал, что так дрожит пойманная в силки птица. Обреченно и виновато. Эрик провел другой рукой по отросшим до самых плеч волосам раз, ещё раз, а потом прижал большую, тяжелую и гениальную голову профессора к себе.

Чарльз уткнулся в твердый, как камень, живот и теперь прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не плакать в голос. Истерика проходила, и вместе со слезами проходила боль в сердце.

— Я больше не уйду. Все, все, Чарли. У меня кроме тебя больше некого бросать. Тупая башка, посмотри, до чего ты себя довел. Совсем двинулся без присмотра. Да тебя ни на минуту нельзя одного оставлять, если не меня, так себя уморишь, душегуб.

Помедлив, он добавил уже серьезно. Похлопывая успокаивающего профессора по спине и не решаясь оторвать горячую руку от паутины тонких волос на беззащитном затылке.

— Извини, что так долго. Ты же знаешь, я не самая интеллектуальная часть команды. Я думаю, что у меня не так много времени впереди, чтобы еще и тебя потерять.

Чарльз как-то сразу обмяк, и попытался поднять глаза на нависающего над ним Эрика — большого, надежного, пропахшего приключениями и морем.

— Я тут… мне уехать … у меня дело в Египте.

— Вот как удачно, — Эрик невесело усмехнулся. — У меня тоже. Там у ар Варна проблемы. Надо бы ему помочь, жалко как-то его.

Сердце Чарльза, которое только что начало битьcя легко, разгоняя кровь и согревая совсем переставшие казаться живыми ноги, замерло. Эрик пожевал губами и вздохнул.

— Ну что опять? — Эрик как-то странно смотрел, вроде бы и на него, а вроде бы и в себя, словно слушал что-то внутри напрягшегося в смятении Чарльза. Тот поймал себя на мысли, что наверное также так смотрит на собеседника, когда читает его мысли. — Тяжело ему одному. Он там от одиночества с ума сходит, пирамиды крушит, народ пугает. Совсем запутался. Он опасный, когда грустит.

— Он же нас прибьет одной левой, — Чарльзу расхотелось ехать в Египет, и в его голове начал зреть новый план.

— Нет, Чарльз. Он просвещенный. Он изучил еще большей всякой философии, чем ты. И ошибки его смертельно угнетают. Смотри, я по пути к тебе в его ресторанчик заехал, помнишь там, за парком? — Чарльз посмотрел на Эрика ясными от непонимания глазами и решил кивнуть. — Не помнишь?! Ну ладно, потом вместе зайдем. Я, в общем, взял с собой его книгу. Он любит её, как ты свою Церебро. Он поймет, как только её увидит, что все ещё можно начать сначала. Он ведь думает, что ошибся тогда со мной. Но если бы не он, я не стоял бы здесь сейчас, Чарли. Он сказал, что в моей колоде остались только козырные карты. Я почти целый год думал, что колода была крапленой, но знаешь что, друг мой. Какая разница, когда в руках только две карты осталась. Пусть крапленые, но зато козырные.

Леншерр наконец оторвался от профессора, вернулся к стенке и достал из холщового мешка с надписью «some people are gay. Get over it» толстую черную книгу. На массивном фолианте латиницей выведено золотыми буквами Deiz ar Varn APOCALYPSE.

— Давай выдвигаться, пока летим, я тебе его стихи почитаю. Тебе понравится. А то все шахматы, да шахматы. Сколько можно, Чарли! Посмотри до чего они нас довели…

**Author's Note:**

> * Deiz ar Varn - означает Апокалипсис по-датски  
> *Настоящая фамилия Эрика  
> **Клеймо Холокоста цифры: 214782.


End file.
